


Yaz learns how to fly the TARDIS. Kind of.

by Ilostmyshoeat221b



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, thasmin, the doctor teaches her how to fly the tardis, yaz thinks about her feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 02:52:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16568222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilostmyshoeat221b/pseuds/Ilostmyshoeat221b
Summary: Yaz is gay and sad then the Doctor tries to teach her how to fly the TARDIS basically.





	Yaz learns how to fly the TARDIS. Kind of.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've written in ages and the only one I've ever posted so it's not amazing but the concept is cute lmao. Also I've only skim read it through like once after writing there will be spelling/grammar mistakes. Idk whether to leave this as a one shot or write more let me know what you think. Anyway hope you enjoy xxx

Yasmin Khan was in love with the Doctor. It was true, they had only been travelling with the Time Lord for just over a month, and Yaz still didn’t really know that much about the crazy blonde-haired woman that had announced that they were friends in a dark train car in Sheffield. And yet, she had somehow managed to fall head-over-heels in love with her. She had tried to deny it, of course. The Doctor was an impressive woman, an alien being, it was natural for Yaz to be intrigued by her, surely? But she soon came to realise that this “intrigue” wasn’t just towards the Doctor’s brilliance but her appearance; the way her pretty blonde hair fell in front of her face when she was agitated, the way her hazel eyes sparkled when she was excited, the way her nose scrunched when she smiled, her lips...well, lets just say Yaz thought about them a lot. So it was confirmed, Yaz had a massive crush on the Doctor.  
And yet, it didn’t stop there. In the past month, Yaz had seen sights that she could never have imagined, had had experiences that other humans could barely dream of. However, none of this could compare to the woman who had introduced her to this life. She may be an alien, but Yaz could barely believe this when she contemplated just how human the Doctor acted. She had a child-like wonder which Yaz found completely adorable, and she bounded from place to place like an excited puppy. And she was kind and compassionate, always putting her companions first (although often getting distracted and wandering off without them). Yaz wondered how it was possible to travel with the Doctor and not fall in love with her.  
However, although travelling with the Doctor had been the most incredible experience of her life, she feared that these feelings she was having were bound to get in the way. The Doctor was kind to her, and sometimes she did feel like she was closer to the Time Lord than Graham and Ryan were (although this was probably just wishful thinking) but she knew that the Doctor could never reciprocate her feelings.  
And for that reason, one morning on the TARDIS, Yaz was lying in bed, feeling very sorry for herself. She knew she should be grateful for everything that the Doctor had done for her, and she was angry that for some reason this wasn’t enough, and yet still she wanted more! She firmly decided that she was going to have to put these feelings to the back of her mind and try her best to get rid of them if she wanted to continue travelling with the Doctor. Because until she got rid of these feelings, she would always be hopeful that there was something else between her and the Time Lord. She couldn’t help noticing the way the Doctor looked at her sometimes, with a slight confusion, as if she was trying to work her out. And the way she wasn’t sure whether they were “seeing each other”. And the way she had paused before calling Yaz her “friend”. Little, meaningless things that Yaz couldn’t help but attach meaning to.  
Yaz sighed, and climbed out of bed sluggishly, threw some clothes on, and went to brush her teeth. She looked at herself in the mirror, trying to psych herself up for another day of pretending that she had no desire to grab hold of the Doctor by her daft suspenders and snog her senseless. But now she had imagined that it was really the only thing she wanted to do.  
She made her way to the console room, still managing to get lost within the vast expanse of the TARDIS’ corridors, deciding that the ship was in fact a maze, the correct entrances and exits changing every time she walked through them. She finally arrived, but rather than walking into the room immediately, she leant on the doorway and watched the Doctor work. She was fiddling with the console, her hands moving rapidly from button to lever to little knobs and twisty things that made up ship’s controls. Her lips were pursed in concentration, her hair was, as always, in front of her face, however Yaz could still make out the Doctor’s eyes, brightened by the light of the weird crystal-like thing that stuck out of the console’s centre. The Doctor had not noticed she was there, so she made the most of her chance to properly take in every inch of the blonde’s appearance; tracing the Time Lord’s body with her eyes. She really was beautiful. ‘So much for pushing your feelings to the back of your mind, Yasmin,’ the girl thought with a sigh.  
The Doctor’s head snapped up suddenly - her hearing was clearly superior to any human’s - and made Yaz jump when she shouted excitedly,  
“Yaz!! Sorry, I didn’t see you there! Did you get a good sleep? I’m just trying to reprogram the TARDIS console slightly; there were a few bits and bobs that need fixing since she redecorated.” The Doctor made a big show of pressing a button in the middle of the console. “There! All done!” She jumped down from the console platform and skidded over to Yaz, almost crashing into her. “How are you, Yaz?”  
Yaz couldn’t help but laugh at how hyper and energetic the Doctor was, “I’m great,” she replied with a smile, “so where are we off to today?”  
“Good question!” The Doctor grinned and continued excitedly, “I like it best when it’s a surprise.”  
She ran back over to the TARDIS console and seemed to be about to press a button when she looked over at Yaz, her forehead furrowed as if she was trying to decide something. Then her frown turned into a grin; “Hey Yaz, how would you like to have a go at flying the TARDIS?”  
Yaz raised her eyebrows, completely shocked and terrified but also equally intrigued by the idea. “Me!?? Doctor if I flew this thing we would most definitely crash, and I don’t want that sort of responsibility in my hands.”  
“Oh come onnnn,” the Doctor pleaded like a spoilt child, “I’d show you what to do first! And I’ll take over if you need me to, I promise. It’ll be fun!”  
Yaz reluctantly stepped up to meet the Doctor at the console and sceptically raised an eyebrow. “Okay, fine. But don’t expect me to be any good at it.”  
“’Cmon, you’re Yasmin Khan! You can do anything!” The Doctor punched her arm playfully.  
Yaz laughed and turned her face away from the Doctor to hide the fact that she was blushing slightly. When she turned her face back towards the Doctor’s, she found the Time Lords eyes on her, watching her with that same slightly confused expression that she often found there. Yaz worried for a moment that the Doctor was aware of how she felt.  
“Right! Let’s get started shall we!” The Doctor’s attention was on the TARDIS again, and Yaz couldn’t help but feel relieved. She watched the Doctor as she explained how the TARDIS worked, excitedly telling Yaz exactly what each button and lever and knob was for, and the order in which to press them, and how to read some of the Gallifreyan symbols on the console screen. The Doctor’s eyes were sparkling and she was looking at the TARDIS with such love and admiration that Yaz couldn’t help thinking, ‘I wish she would look at me like that.’ She was pulled from her thoughts by an angry voice at the back of her mind; ‘jealous of the TARDIS!? Yaz this is really getting ridiculous.’ She suddenly realised that she had not been properly listening to a word that the Doctor had said, so when the Time Lord turned to her a moment later and said “Right! Your turn!”, she froze.  
“Uhhhh...” ‘Cmon Yaz, think!! You must have at least been listening long enough to know what to do first.’ But her mind came up blank and she searched her mind for an excuse.  
“I was listening, I swear!”, sure, “but I’m just a bit...overwhelmed by it all - I mean, there are lots of different buttons and it’s hard to differentiate...” not a bad excuse seeing as she had come up with it on the spot.  
The Doctor believed her, or at least made it seem so. She smiled at Yaz, then turned her attention to the TARDIS. “I don’t blame you for being overwhelmed. She’s beautiful, isn’t she?” The Doctor continued to gaze at the TARDIS with admiration, and when Yaz replied with “she really is” she hadn’t turned her attention away from the Doctor. The Time Lord turned to look at her, and realising what she had said, Yaz quickly focussed her eyes on the centre of the TARDIS console, knowing full well that it was not the Doctor’s ship that she had been talking about, but its captain.  
Thankfully, the Doctor began speaking again, saving Yaz from another awkward silence. “Okay, how about I do it with you? That way you won’t be worried about getting anything wrong.”  
Yaz wondered exactly what the Doctor meant by this, but figured she would soon find out, and there was no way to escape this situation now. “Okay, yeah. Go on then.”  
The Doctor grinned, and suddenly Yaz was aware of the Doctor’s right hand grabbing hers, and moving it to a button to her right. She pressed it tentatively, and then the Doctor was behind her, reaching for her left hand to guide her to a knob on the opposite side of the console. Yaz’s breath hitched, and she swallowed nervously as she felt the Doctor’s body pressed up against hers as she leaned over Yaz to help her reach different controls on the console. She had, at this point in time, completely given up her efforts to forget her feelings for the Doctor. Not when she could feel the Time Lords breath on her neck and face, and loose strands of blonde hair tickling her cheek, and the warmth of the Doctor’s body against her own. They continued in this manner for a couple of minutes, the Doctor standing behind her, guiding her hands across the console, helping her fly the TARDIS.  
Yaz was suddenly struck by the complete ridiculousness of the situation. Here she was, being taught how to fly an alien ship by a gorgeous blonde alien who she had fallen madly in love with. She felt a smile force its way onto her face, and couldn’t help but begin to laugh slightly as she imagined what her past-self would think if she could see her now. The Doctor turned towards her, confusion colouring her features. “What? Am I missing something?”  
Yaz was suddenly very aware of just how close the Doctor’s face was to hers, as the Time Lord was still leaning over her shoulder to get optimum view of the TARDIS console. Yaz bit her lip slightly, then smiled. “I just never expected this.” She replied honestly.  
The Doctor smiled warmly, and Yaz was certain she felt her heart skip a beat. For some reason, the Doctor didn’t turn back to the TARDIS as she had done before, but continued to stare at Yaz, still smiling, the confusion from earlier having completely faded. Yaz opened her mouth to speak, not completely sure what was going to come out of her mouth next. “Doctor –“  
“Mornin’ Doc, where we going today?” Graham and Ryan entered the console room, completely oblivious to the current tension between Yaz and the Doctor, who now snapped their heads towards the two men.  
“Are we…interrupting something?” Ryan asked sheepishly.  
The Doctor opened her mouth to speak, but after the confrontation with her mum, Yaz didn’t trust her to answer Ryan’s question. “No!” Yaz cut in quickly, and completely unconvincingly, “The Doctor was just teaching me how to fly the TARDIS.”  
“Okay, whatever you say Yaz”, Ryan smirked and shared a knowing look with Graham, to the frustration of Yaz.  
“We’re nearly there now Yaz!” That Doctor announced, either completely oblivious to Ryan’s comments or choosing to ignore them. “Just that lever there on the right”.  
Yaz reached over and they pushed the lever together, and they felt the TARDIS land with a soft thud onto whatever terrain it had transported them to.  
“Where are we?” Graham asked the Doctor, walking over to the TARDIS door. The Doctor ran over and stood in front of him, facing the double doors with an expression of excitement covering her face. “No idea!”  
Yaz was painfully aware of the lack of the Doctor’s warmth against her body, and she stood, leaning against the TARDIS glumly as the others waited excitedly for the big reveal of where they had landed. The Doctor stepped closer to the doors and flung them open excitedly. The purple-y light from the planet outside filled the TARDIS interior, and Graham and Ryan sprinted outside, looking around in awe at their surroundings.  
The Doctor looked back and, realising that Yaz was still leaning against the console, lost in her thoughts, ran over to her, her eyebrows furrowed in worry. “Are you alright, Yaz?”  
Yaz snapped out of her trance. “Yeah, yeah I’m good,” she replied, somewhat unconvincingly, “do you know where we are?”  
The Doctor grinned and intertwined their fingers together, “let’s find out!” Suddenly Yaz felt herself being pulled by the Doctor into a run as they exited the TARDIS together, ready for another adventure.


End file.
